


Sail

by Shizukana2203



Series: Star Trek Songfics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Sulu, Gen, bamf!chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: Chekov and Sulu are BAMFs.





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Chikuso - Damn it (Japanese, chih-koo-so)  
> Ё моё - Oh man (Russian, yo mo-yo)

_'Damn it, how could it have come to this?!'_ Kirk thought angrily, struggling against the chains that bound him. Beside him, he could see his medical officer doing the same. His first officer was limp beside him, having been knocked out some minutes prior for decapacitating a dozen guards. His eyes flicked to each of them, before going back to watch the horror in front of him. _'Hold on, you two, help is on the way.... I hope....'_

\----------- 

Ensign Pavel Andrievich Chekov and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu were not having the best day. First, their daily spar was interrupted with them being called to the bridge, then they get sent to a planet in the middle of absolutely nowhere on the whims on Starfleet's higher ups. That's before they beam down and find out that the natives have a thing for throwing people into an arena and making them fight to the death. Nope, the two were definitely not having a good day. 

Then Fate decided to be an even bigger douchebag, and make THEM the ones chosen to be thrown in the aforementioned arena. 

Needless to say, they weren't particularly pleased. Even less so when they found out who they'd be fighting. Two six-and-a-half-foot tall giants with arms and legs as wide as Chekov's head is tall. Each armed with a huge two-handed claymore, a huge shield, a pair of curved daggers and bronze knuckleduster type gloves, as well as forearm and leg armor, a chestplate and a helmet. And of course, in the spirit of fair game, the Enterprise pair were given a sword and a dagger each. No shield, no armor, nothing. 

"Zis is not good."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"Vhat do ve do?"  
"Uhhh. Wait, gimme your sword and you take my dagger."  
"Vhat."  
"You prefer daggers to swords, don't you? Besides, a sword would just slow you down. Switch, quick, we don't have much time!"  
"Ah, I see! Right, here. And I'll just grab zat..." 

They had just swapped weapons when the first of the giants rushed them. Sulu dodged out of the way while Chekov ran back toward the wall. The first giant followed him, while the second went for the helmsman. Sulu copied the seventeen year old, running at the opposite wall and kicking off, swinging his swords around at the same time. His opponent dodged back, the tips of the blades scoring the giant's chestplate. He ducked, the large claymore whistling over his head as his opponent took advantage of the momentum its dodge had given it. Rising from his crouch, he blocked another blow from the claymore, straining against his opponent's strength. 

Meanwhile, Chekov was doing moves that would make a gymnast jealous. Having run at the back wall, he jumped up and kicked off it, somersaulting neatly over his opponent's head and landing in a crouch on its shoulders. He stabbed his daggers into the giant's shoulders and clung on for dear life as the giant bucked and ran into walls beneath him. Realising the giant was going to smush him into a wall, the Russian wrapped his hands around the daggers' hilts as tight as he could and pushed off the giant's back, going into a handstand on the giant's shoulders, forcing the daggers in deeper. The giant roared, reaching up to pull the small human off of him. Sensing more than seeing this, Chekov flipped over, landing on the ground and taking the giant's daggers to arm himself. These were made of iron, and were about the length of his arm if they were straightened. As it was, they didn't seem long enough, especially when the giant picked up its claymore again. _'Ё моё!'_ he grumbled mentally, bracing himself for a jarring blow. 

Back with Sulu, he was locked in a pushing contest with his giant, to whom he was quickly losing. The brute's strength was too massive, not to mention he had the height and weight advantage as well. Sulu was quickly losing strength in his arms and legs, and was almost lying down. _'Chikuso!'_ He mentally swore, running through his options. He could stay like this and die, or he could get out of this and be disarmed....which would probably lead to his death. Neither situation really appealled. But he would have to make a decision fast either way. 

Then the decision was made for him. In his attempt to escape from his own opponent, Chekov had run right into Sulu's giant, distracting him long enough for Sulu to take his swords and shove them through the giant's neck. Sulu pulled out one sword and turned to face the other giant, who was now taking swipes at Chekov to keep the small Russian at bay. He ran forward to assist, but had to dodge backwards to avoid being carved up like a roast. 

Taking advantage of Sulu distracting the giant, Chekov ran at the wall in front of him, running up it for a couple steps, then leaping off it backward. He span in midair, trapping the giant's head inbetween his curved daggers and neatly decapitating him. Using the giant's body as a springboard, he pushed off of it and somersaulted backwards to land in a neat crouch. Breathing heavily, the mostly uninjured pair stood next to each other. 

"Ve hef von ze tournament! Geef us passage back to our ship, along wiz ze freedom of our keptin and superior officers!" Chekov shouted, waving his daggers around. The leader of the race did not look pleased, but begrudingly motioned for Spock, Kirk and McCoy to be released. Immediately McCoy started scanning Spock, who still had yet to wake. He nodded at Kirk, who relaxed a slight bit before helping McCoy pick up the Vulcan. The five walked out the arena and almost immediately their communicators went off. As the captain was unable to, Sulu picked up.  
"Enterprise to Captain Kirk! Come in, captain!"  
"Lieutenant Sulu here, the captain is a bit busy. Five to beam up Uhura, have a med team on standby. Spock got knocked out and Chekov and I are covered in cuts and bruises."  
"Alright, standby for transport. Don't move." 

And with that, they disappeared.


End file.
